Wierd Things Happen
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: Jeremy, who is now a private investigator, finds a scroll from a time no one remembers. The scroll carries news of a very old crime and beheading......


Ok guys I am back with a new story. I was thinking a book report my friend gave about a Yankee in King Arthur's court and I just got thins in my head. I couldn't get it out. Anyways I don't own code Lyoko.  
  
Weird Things Happen  
  
Summary: Jeremy, who is now a private investigator, finds a scroll from a time no one remembers. The scroll carries news of a very old crime and beheading. He's thrust into the time on the scroll and finds that his friends are reincarnations of the people in that time. One of his friends is in danger of being beheaded for a crime she didn't commit. Jeremy must prove she is innocent before she is beheaded. An old enemy is present but with the help from some new found friends it might be possible to save the girl and get back to his time.  
  
Chapter 1: VERY Old Friends  
  
"A scroll" Jeremy murmured.  
  
Jeremy was a private investigator. He knew he shouldn't open the scroll. He was solving a modern case and this scroll certainly wasn't modern. His curiosity, as it usually did, got the better of him.  
  
The writing on the scroll was too faded to read and it looked to be in a form of Latin. He could make out a few words, crime.....magician....beheaded.......killing.....Queen. Suddenly the floor beneath him dropped and a vortex of colors swirled around him. He began to feel light headed and everything went black.  
  
â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢â¢ Jeremy woke feeling weak, still lightheaded and sick to his stomach. He tried to sit up but someone said "You must rest my Lord." So he lay back down again.  
  
He looked towards the person speaking and surprisingly it was a tall girl with black hair and dressed in a black dress. "Yumi?" He asked.  
  
The girl looked started. How do you know me?" she asked.  
  
He blinked. Something was wrong here. Yumi didn't know who he was and she was wearing a dress! Also she called him 'My Lord'. That was more than a little weird. He tried to think of what he was doing before he was here. The scroll! He went through his pockets, thinking maybe it was there. It wasn't.  
  
"What are you looking for sir?" Yumi asked.  
  
Jeremy frowned. This WAS weird. "The scroll I had."  
  
"You were clutching it in your hand when I found you." She said pulling it from a very large pocket in her dress. "Very interesting, fore it carries false information. The Magician Aelita has not done treason, but Queen Sissy is looking into it." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "She is afraid to die."  
  
Jeremy blinked as she gave back the scroll. MAGICIAN Aelita? QUEEN Sissy? What was going on? He peered at the scroll and gasped when he looked at it. He could read the words as well as he could read a book printed that moment in ENGLISH. This could mean a lot of things, none were believable. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"Queen Sissy's castle in the country of Sissyland." Yumi answered.  
  
Jeremy almost laughed. "This country, Sissyland, did siss-I mean Queen Sissy rename it when she was named queen? Where is it located because I've never heard of it before."  
  
Yumi looked abashed. "Never heard of it?! It is the biggest country on this continent!"  
  
"What is this continent?"  
  
Yumi still looked surprised. "The Continent of Lyoko."  
  
Jeremy gaped. Lyoko? This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Maybe he was dreaming. He pinched his arm. OUCH! Nope! Definitely not a dream!  
  
But he was getting more interested. Maybe this would explain how the game world Lyoko came to exist. "What was this country named before Queen Sissy ruled it?" he asked again.  
  
Yumi looked frightened and she whispered. "The Ice Region, One of four regions, but this is the largest. But we are not to speak of this. Queen Sissy ordered it. She also says that soon all of Lyoko will be Sissyland. What the Queen says happens. She got married to two people!-King's Xana and Ulrick." She blushed.  
  
XANA, KING? He shook of the thought just as Yumi said. "Queen Sissy requested your presence immediately after you woke. If she finds that we were talking instead...."  
  
Jeremy waved his hand. "No Problem. I won't say a word."  
  
"Thank you" she said bowing her head.  
  
'Man' Jeremy thought 'this can't get any weirder!'  
  
hey  
  
So how did you like it? Review please!!!! 


End file.
